Blue times two
by Lia716
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer find eachother at the park, and then they hangout. *Set in their kindergarten years*
1. Chapter 1

Blue times two

Author's note:

No, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. But I do own some Chemical X. OK, I'm lying. I wish I did though! I want to be a Powerpuff Girl! :)

(Bubbles POV)

I'm at my house, in my room, playing with Octi on my bed, Blossom is brushing her hair, and Buttercup is practicing her punching. I decided to check on the city for crime.

"Hey, Blossom, Buttercup, I'm going to check on the city. I'll be back soon! Love you!" I yelled to them. "Bye, Bubbles, don't get into trouble! Call us if you need us!" They called back.

I flew out the door, and looked around the city. When I didn't see anything going on, I decided to go to the park to try out my new chalk. I put my chalk holder thing on a stump nearby, and took out a light blue piece of chalk.

I was just scribbling alone, when I bumped into somebody else using chalk. I looked up, and gasped.

(Boomer's POV)

It's a Saturday, so I don't have to go to school. HIM and Mojo Jojo are making my brothers and I go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. It sucks. I think he puts us there so we won't get in his way. But we never actually go, and we do, it's to mess stuff up.

Anyway, I'm on the couch, upside down, watching my brothers, Brick and Butch, play video games.

"Hey, Butch, you know what goes good with video games?" Brick asked. Butch held up an empty bag of candy.

"Candy!" They said together.

"Yo, Boomer, go fetch us some candy." Brick smacked my head with his foot. I fell off the couch with an 'OOF'.

"You're up now, get us candy!" Butch ordered. I sighed, annoyed. I hate when my brothers order me around.

"Get it yourself, you remember what happened last time, right?" I crossed my arms.

"Yea. That was hilarious!" Brick laughed.

"Now go!" Butch pointed towards the door.

"Come on! I left with no clothes!" I put my hands at my sides defensively.

"I know!" They laughed hysterically.

I sighed. "Fine." I flew out of the room, taking time to break the roof. _Hehe, that'll teach em, _I thought. I stole the candy, then decided to go to the park. I saw a pack of chalk, unguarded, with some chalk left.

"Oh, there is an unguarded chalk holder here! I better use it to make sure it's not poison or something!" I said to myself. I picked up the dark blue, noticing the light blue was gone. I started scribbling.

I was scribbling away, when I bumped into somebody else using chalk. I looked up angrily. The next thing I saw…I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue times two

Author's note:

Yup. I own the Powerpuff Girls. I'm not lying! I own 3 little girls with superhuman abilities! Fine, I am lying. J Now onto the story!

**This is chapter 2, I made a mistake…I'm kinda new at this.**

(Bubbles POV)

I saw Boomer! I flew back, and he did too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He shot back. "I'm drawing! What are you doing here?" I retorted.

"I'm drawing, and soon I'm gonna be punching you!" He yelled.

He flew towards me, and threw out his fist. I easily dodged, sending him flying onto a swing. He accidentally got tied up.

"That was too easy!" I giggled.

"You got me tied up, now what?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

He broke free. He didn't attack me, he just hovered. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I flew towards him. I held out a piece of chalk: my light blue piece. He took it. He handed me a dark blue piece of chalk. I took it. We flew to the ground and started drawing.

"This isn't that bad." He said.

"Yea. I don't like fighting with you, Boomer." I admitted.

"I don't like fighting with you either, Bubbles." He admitted.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked.

"My brothers? My brothers!" He exclaimed, as he dropped the chalk and flew up. I flew with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had to bring them candy!" He looked panicked.

"Well, then let's go get some." I pointed towards a candy store.

"Um…you want to steal stuff?" He asked.

"No, silly!" I hit his arm. "We're going to buy the candy!"

"We're going to steal money?" He asked. I hit my forehead with my hand.

"No!" I took his hand and he blushed. We flew towards my house, but I told him to stay away. I flew into the house, and got a little bit of money. We flew towards the candy store.

"Hello, Mr Candyman! May we please have a bag of jawbreakers and gummy worms please?" I asked politely.

"Of course, Bubbles. But you do know Boomer is here, right?" He asked.

"Yup! We're not fighting right now!" I smiled. I looked at him, and he was looking away. He gave us the candy and we flew away.

(Boomer's POV)

We flew out of the candy shop, and I was holding the candy. We finally got to my house.

"Um, Bubbles?" I asked. This was awkward.

"Yea, Boomer?" She smiled. I got a weird feeling.

"My brothers are inside…they wouldn't let me bring you inside." I said.

"Hmm…" She thought.

"Oh I know!" I had a great idea. I flew away and got some rope. I tied her up. "Ha-ha, Bubbles, I have captured you!" I laughed evilly.

"Oh, no! What am I to do?" She faked. We laughed. Well, I laughed, she giggled.

I took her into the house, and brought her -and the candy- to my brothers.

"I got the candy! And look!" I smiled. They didn't look.

"Yea, great, whatever." Brick said.

"Uh-huh, that's good, Boom." Butch agreed. They were so into a show.

I flew in front of them.

"Boom! Move! We're watching that!" Brick yelled.

"Look!" I pointed towards tied-up Bubbles.

"You captured the blue girl!" Brick gasped.

"Yup!" I put my hands on my hips proudly.

"Let's beat her up!" Brick exclaimed.

"Wait, no!" I said. Butch and Brick looked at me weirdly.

"I mean…um…let's put her in a holding cell or something and then capture the rest of the PPGs…" I said hesitantly. There was a short silence.

"Yea!" Brick and Butch said at the same time.

"I'm just gonna go put Bubbles in a holding cell…" I said.

"Yea, and then we're gonna fight with the PPGs!" Brick exclaimed.

"We're gonna fight! We're gonna fight!" Butch started twitching. I flew off with Bubbles, and then I put her in a 'holding cell': the closet.

"BOOMER!" I heard a voice yell. That voice could only be one person: Brick.

"What?" I yelled back.

"That's not where we're putting her!" He put his hands on his hips.

"W-where are we putting her then…?" I asked. He smirked. He flew away with the tied up Bubbles. I followed him, and we finally reached the dirty clothes hamper. He dumped Bubbles in and she held her breath. I stayed there as he flew away, laughing. When he was out of earshot, I opened the hamper and took Bubbles out. I untied her, and she breathed out heavily.

"Thanks…Boomer." She panted.

"Um…anytime." I smiled shyly. The weird feeling came back. I had to make it go away. It was killing me.

"So, now what?" She asked.

"Um…do you…" I began.

"Do I what?" She asked me.

"Have a…special…toy?" I mumbled.

"Um…yea…do, do you?" She stammered.

"I-I do…want to see it?" I asked.

"Sure!" We flew into me and my brothers room, and I pulled out a locked box from under the bed. I took a key from my pocket, and opened the box, to reveal a blue fish with black and white stripes. "This is Fishi." I said, holding up Fishi, while looking away, smiling.

**I hope ya like it! Please review, tell me what you think. J**


End file.
